He is Who Comes From The Past
by sitahchan
Summary: (awalnya buat ikut Aokagalaxy tapi karena gak sempet ya udahlah.. dari pada mubazir,hehe)Kagami pasrah,tidak cukupkah semua bencana yang kuterima hari ini? Kenapa harus ditambah dengan bertemu seseorang yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tiba-tiba saja menambah masalahku? Dia begal! Dia pasti begal! #AOKAGALAXY


**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Rated** : T

 **Title** : He is Who Comes From The Past

 **Casts** : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : tidak cukupkah semua bencana yang kuterima hari ini? Kenapa harus ditambah dengan bertemu seseorang yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tiba-tiba saja menambah masalahku? Dia begal! Dia pasti begal! **#AOKAGALAXY**

_Sitahchan Proudly Present_

" **He is Who Comes From The Past"**

 _Hai, seperti cerita-cerita lain pada umumnya sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Etoo.. bagaimana kalau kumulai dengan nama? Ok! Perkenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga, aku anak tunggal, tinggi dan tampan dan rambutku berwarna merah karena aku suka warna itu. Mmm apa lagi? Oh! Aku seorang siswa tahun kedua di SMA SEIRIN dan hobby-ku adalah basket tapi aku bukan anggota club basket. Kamu tanya kenapa aku tidak bergabung kesana? Hmm… entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang lebih penting saat ini adalah aku tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang disebut ruang penyimpanan dan saat ini aku benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar yang menyebabkanku harus berada antara hidup dan mati atu lebih tepatnya antara mati dan ingin bunuh diri. Mau tahu kenapa? begini awalnya…_

Flashback….

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Matahari masih berada pada tempatnya, burung-burung masih terbang, bunga-bunga sakura masih bertebaran karena memang tengah berada pada musim semi, orang-orang masih sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, para siswa masih dengan wajah malas berangkat ke sekolah mereka, dan alien masih belum bisa menginvasi bumi. Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, hari-hari sebelumnya dan seterusnya dan selanjutnya.

Pagi itu seorang siswa bernama Kagami Taiga masih seperti biasanya, bangun telat, mandi dan makan dengan kecepatan cahaya, dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan tidak menyisir rambut seperti biasanya dan meninggalkan semua tugas-tugas sekolah yang sudah ia kerjakan tadi malam di kamar dan saat jam pertama nanti dia akan berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengambil tugas-tugasnya. Beruntung rumahnya tidak jauh dari sekolah sehingga ia selalu berhasil melewati pagar di detik-detik terakhir, mungkin tidak selalu karena hari ini dia yang saat keluar rumah tersandung kerikil kecil dan hampir ditabrak mobil yang lewat berhasil membuatnya terjatuh dan butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit baginya untuk bangkit kembali dengan memar di lutut yang cukup parah. Sepuluh menit yang dia butuhkan untuk berlari dari rumah kesekolah dan dengan lima menit untuk bangkit, lima menit lainnya untuk berjalan beberapa meter sambil menahan sakit dan saat ini pagar sekolahnya pasti sudah tertutup rapat tanpa celah sedikitpun barang sekedar untuk memasukkan seekor tikus saja.

"Aku menyerah.. issh! Ittai! Kakiku sakit sekali, gara-gara mobil sialan itu! Kenapa juga harus melaju di jalan sesempit ini?!" Kagami mengumpat sambil terus bergumam kesal, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit di lutut kanannya yang demi apapun sakitnya itu teramat luar biasa baginya. Makin lama langkahnya makin pelan dan tepat di depan pagar sekolahnya yakni SMA Seirin yang sudah tertutup rapat ia berhenti dan prihati akan nasib sialnya pagi ini, mungkin dia memang harus megikuti ucapan ibunya tadi malam perihal memakai anting sang ibu untuk penangkal sial meski dia tidak tahu kolerasi antara nasib sial dengan anting berlian sang ibu.

"Pak….bukain dong~~ saya mau ke ruang kesehatan , Pak…" dengan suara memelas Kagami memanggil-manggil satpan yang menjaga pagar sekolah. Dia tahu bahwa sang satpam masih berapa di balik pagar tengah menghukum siswa-siswa yang datang terlambat. Lain soal dengan Kagami, dia bukan telat lagi, tapi sudah bisa dibilang molor karena saat ini jam pelajaran pertama pasti sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Pak…hukum aja deh.. asal saya boleh masuk.. bukain dong, Pak…~~~" pintanya lagi namun sepertinya si satpam masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yakni menghitung jumlah push up para siswa yang terlambat itu. Kagami menyerah. Dengan lutut kanannya yang masih mengucurkan darah dan sakit yang tak terkira ia duduk dengan pasrah bersandarkan pagar dan mulai menghitung semut yang lewat di depannya.

"Hei…" sebuah suara baritone terdegar menyapa Kagami.

"Satu semut..dua semut…tiga.." Kagami masih pasrah.

"Hei!" suara itu datang dari arah depan dan benar saja karena di depan kagami Nampak sepatu berwarna hitam mengetuk-ngetuk lutut kirinya. Dan sekali lutut kanannya yang kena ia langsung mengaduh dan menongak ingin mengumpat orang yang berani menabur garam di lukanya.

"Apa?! Siapa kamu?! Lututku sudah cukup mencium jalanan jangan ditambah lagi! Sakit bodoh!" umpatnya pada seorang siswa bersurai dark blue yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dan memasang wajah bingung. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan barulah sadar akan lutut Kagami yang berdarah.

"Gomen,gomen! Aku tidak liat tadi" ucapnya sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan meminta maaf.

"Tch! Pergi sana!" usir Kagami ketus. Siswa itu malah memasang senyum di wajahnya dan dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh kagami a la bridel stlye hingga membuat kagami menjerit-jerit minta diturunkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Turunkan aku! Aku bukan perempuan harus digendong-gendong segala!"

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih berjalan dengan lutut seperti itu? Kamu pasti bercanda" ucap siswa itu seraya tertawa dan mulai membawa Kagami menuju belakang sekolah.

"Hei! Hei! Mau dibawa kemana aku ?! kamu penculik ya?! Penculik kan?! Begal?! Kamu pasti begal! Toloooooooooooooooooooooooong!"

"Hahahaha! Kamu lucu sekali, mana ada begal setampan aku? Dan apa yang bisa diculik darimu? Aku bisa melihat kalau di dalam tas mu itu hanya ada alat tulis, dimana semua buku-bukumu?"

Kagami yang tadinya histeris layaknya wanita yang akan diculik tiba-tiba teringat dengan semua buku tugasnya di atas meja belajar di dalam kamarnya dan sukses menambah pucat wajahnya saat ini.

"Sial! Semua buku tugas ketinggalan di rumah—seperti biasa— !" ucapnya sambil menepuk jidat. Dia tidak sadar kalau saat ini tubuhnya masih berada di gendongan si siwa yang tidak dia ketahui namanya dan saat ia telah sadar kembali tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya diturunkan dengan perlahan di depan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di depannya.

"Ap—apa ini? Gua?"

"bukan, di balik lubang ini ada semak-semak dan dibalik semak-semak itu adalah taman belakang sekolah kita"

"Benarkah?! Waaaaaaaaaaaahh!" dengan tanpa mengingat luka dan sakit di lututnya, Kagami segera melewati lubang itu dan benar saja ia kini telah berada di dalam sekolah mereka.

"Benarkan kataku?"

"Waaaah! Kalau tahu begini aku tidak perlu takut terlambat lagi. Terima kasih sudah membawaku masuk ke sekolah. Sekarang aku mau pergi, bye!"

Dengan jalan yang masih dipaksakan Kagami melangkah perlahan menuju kelasnya, meminta maaf karena telat dan minta izin untuk mengobati luka di lututnya. Perfect plan!

"EH? HEEEH ? kamu mau pergi begitu saja tanpa mau tahu namaku dan tanpa tanda terima kasih apapun?" langkah Kagami terhenti mendengar teriakan siswa yang telah menolongnya itu. Pikirnya mungkin benar juga, dia sudah dibantu dan bahkan dia tidak tahu nama penolongnya.

"Hmm.. siapa namamu tadi?"

"Aku belum pernah menyebutkannya sama sekali padamu" ucap siswa itu sweetdrop.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu boleh kutahu siapa namamu dan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kebaikanmu?"

"kamu sungguh tidak tahu namaku? Meski kamu sudah melihat wajah tampan ini?"

Kagami sungguh tidak paham dengan ucapan orang di depannya ini.

"eto.. tidak..maaf"

"HEEEEEEH?! Bagaimana mugkin kamu bisa lupa? Ini aku! AKU!"

"Iya, itu kamu..ya kamu..siapa kamu?"

"haaaaaah…kamu benar-benar menyebalkan Kagami"

"bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Kagami dengan tatapan 'kamubegalapabukan' curiga.

"karena ini AKU! Sudahlah, kamu tidak ingat jika aku tidak menunjukkannya sendiri padamu"

Dengan satu kalimat itu sekali lagi, kagami digendong olehnya dan dibawa ke sebuah ruangan di dekat sana yakni ruang penyimpanan. Dikuncinya ruangan itu dari dalam dan ia nyalakan lampu ruangan, kini nampaklah Kagami yang terduduk diantara barang-barang yang tidak terpakai seperti kursi rusak dan sebagainya.

"Sekarang kamu pasti akan mengingatnya" ucap siswa itu sambil berjalan perlahan dengan senyum yang cukup mengerikan bagi seorang manusia penakut seperti Kagami dan ia tengah menuju Kagami yang terduduk gemetar di ujung ruangan.

"Tidak…pergi! Menjauhlah! Tidak..tidak..TIDAAAKKKK!"

End of flashback…

"Hush! Hush! Jangan mendekat atau kutendang kau!"

"Hah?! Menendangku dengan lutut berdarah seperti itu?"

"Ack! Kamu benar juga"

"Ayolah! Masa kamu masih tidak ingat? Kita pernah disini sebelumnya. Cobalah ingat-ingat lagi!"

"Eh? Aku pernah kesini sebelumnya? Kapan? Denganmu? Masa?"

"Tch! Cobalah ingat lagi! Tahun ajaran baru, siswa baru, kita berkeliling sekolah dan sama-sama berakhir disini dan terkunci dari luar"

"Etto..benarkah?"

"kamu payah sekali soal ingatan! Itu baru setahun yang lalu!"

"Hmm…setahun yang lalu..hmm..etto..benarkah?" Kagami berusaha mengingat-ingat namun tak kunjung ingat juga. Dia memang bodoh soal mengingat sesuatu.

"Tch! Memang harus kulakukan ternyata… hey Kagami!" dengan satu panggilan itu Kagami segera menatap ke sumber suara dan terjadilah adegan yang membuat mata Kagami terbelalak sebesar-besarnya dan terdiam tak mampu bicara.

Cuuuup!

Sebuah ciuman. Di bibir. Dan berlanjut pada French Kiss.

"Ngghh!"

"diamlah..! aku mencoba mengembalikan memorimu!"

"Hmmpphh!" dan hingga saliva mulai meluncur di belahan bibir Kagami dan dia mulai kehabisan napas barulah ciuman itu berhenti. Muka Kagami jelas memerah karena malu dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia menikmati! Siapa yang menyangka kalau siswa stranger ini sangat hebat dalam melumat bibir dan lidahnya hingga panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Lihatlah kagami sekarang. Wajah merah, bibir bengkak, mata berair dan pandangannya menjadi sayu dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"A—Apa itu tadi?" ucapnya terbata.

"ciuman keduamu"

"ke—dua ?" sedetik pertama Kagami bingung namun selanjutnya seperti cahaya yang tiba-tiba merasuk ke memorinya, sebuah ingatan tentang seseorang di masa lalu yang menjadi sahabatnya di tahun pertama bersekolah di SMA Seirin teringat. Kebahagian mereka, mereka yang sama-sama terjebak di dalam ruang penyimpanan dan Kagami menangis, Ya! Dia ingat sekarang! Disanalah ciuman pertamanya ia dapat. Dari seorang siswa berambut dark blue dan bernama Aomine Daiki yang menciumnya untuk membuatnya tenang.

" _ini ciuman sihir! Kamu tidak akan menangis lagi dan kita akan segera keluar dari sini dengan selamat karena ciuman ini! Kamu harus mengingatnya Kagami!"_

" _Ha'i! Arigatou! Aomine!"_

Dan itulah yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kagami benar-benar bodoh telah melupakan hal seindah itu.

"A—Aomine ?"

"eh? Kagami! Kamu mengingatku?!"

"Aomine?! Ini sungguh kamu?!"

"Ya! Ini aku! WAAAAH! Akhirnya kamu mengingatku!" dengan cepat Aomine memeluk Kagami erat dan dibalas oleh Kagami lebih erat. Ternyata selama ini Kagami telah kehilangan hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya dan betapa bahagianya kini ia telah memilikinya kembali.

"Aku senang kamu masih mengingatku, Aomine"

"bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali ke Jepang?"

"ya, dan kamu menepatinya"

"bagaimana dengan janji kita yang lain? Kamu berjanji akan memberiku hadiah selamat datang saat aku kembali"

"Ap—Apa?! Kamu masih mau meminta hadiah dariku?! Kamu sudah mengambilnya!" dengan cepat Kagami melepas pelukan mereka dan wajahnya kembali bersemu.

"Haah? Kapan? Mana ? mana ?"

"baru saja.."

"Ha?"

"ci—ciuman tadi.. aku berencana untuk memberimu ciuman sihir itu"

"EEEEEEEEEEEh! Kamu masih percaya dengan ucapanku dulu?! HAHAAHAHA!"

"EH? Jadi semua itu bo—bohong?!"

"tentu saja! Mana ada yang seperti itu ? kamu bodoh sekali ! dasar Bakagami! HAHAHA"

"AHOMINEEEEEE! Kembalikan ciuman tadi! Aku tidak sudi menciummu!"

"Oh? Benarkah? Bukankah mengembalikan berarti mengulangnya dulu? Hmm? Ayo! Ambillah ! atau aku yang harus mengembalikannya padamu? Ayo, Kagami.. kemarilah!"

"HEEEH?! AKU TIDAK MAUUUUU! AHOMINE BAKKAAAA!"

-The End-


End file.
